Two Friends Meet Again
by Ruki'sNo.1Fan
Summary: 7 year old Sakura and Deidara were childhood friends, but Deidara's father gets a new job and moves away. They meet again 8 years later at Iwa high school. Can the school singing competition brings them together... And whats the real reason Deidara left..
1. Chapter 1

**Two Friends... Meet again**

I do not own Naruto... its owned by Masashi Kishimoto

_**Hi, I was reading a story and I didnt like, so I like took the idea and typed it how Id have liked it...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**(I DIDNT COPY ANY LINES IN THIS)**_

**Summary:**

**7 year old Sakura and Deidara were childhood friends, but Deidara's father gets a new job and moves away. They meet again 8 years later at Iwa high school. And the school singing competition brings them together...**

**"Sakura get up, you dont wanna be late on your 1st day" said Miss Haruno, Sakura's mother. It was Sakura's 1st day at Iwa high school, she's going there with some of her friends from Iwa primary school. Sakura and her friends all agreed to go to the same school. There's Ino, her best friend, they met at the age of 8 when Ino was new at Iwa primary school. Then there is Hinata, Sakura met her when she started primary school. There's also Sasuke, he use to be Ino and Sakura's crush but then they started to grow up and just became friends with him instead. Last but not least is Naruto, they met at the begining of primary school. **

**Now its time for High school, its 10 to 8 and Sakura's gotta get to school by 8. So Sakura's mother couldnt think of a way to get Sakura up so she pulled the covers off her. It happened to have been a really cold day. Sakura shot up and landed on the hard floor. "Now get changed, you got 10 minutes to get to school"**

**Sakura ran into the bathroom and combed her short, bright pink hair into its usual ponytail. She put on a bit of eyeliner, pink eye shadow and some sparkly lip gloss and ran back into her room. She ran to her draws and pulled out a pair of socks and underwear. She shut the draw really hard and it knocked some stuff off her draw onto the floor. She sighed and bent down to pick the stuff up, there was a few pieces of paper on the floor, a hairbrush and a photo frame. Inside the photo frame was a picture of a pink haired little girl in dungeree's and a blonde haired boy with a black t-shirt and blue shorts. Sakura sat and stared at the photo for a few sceconds and a tear fell from her eye. She wiped her tear away and put the photo back on the draw.**

**Sakura was changed and ready. She put on her underwear, socks, a plain white shirt, a skirt, and her red tie.** **She ran downstairs grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door before her mother could say goodbye. She was hopping on one foot trying to buckle her black school shoes when she fell, she rubbed the back of her head then looked up. The was someone laughing infront of her, she had long blonde hair in a neat ponytail and lots of make up on. It was Ino. **

**Ino and Sakura walked to school together, Ino had said that she came to meet Sakura as she knew she'd sleep in and be late. The school was not that far from Sakura's house but they still picked up the pace. They stopped at the school gates and looked up at the big building. Sakura and Ino pulled out 2 pieces of paper from there pockets. They were scheduals, it showed them that they had to go to there homeroom teacher's room. Mr Hatake was there homeroom teacher. They both took a deep breath and walked into the school and into the building. There was a sign at the entrance it said that Mr Hatake's room was down the hall. They walked down the hall, there were no kids around. Obviously they were later than they thought. They found the door with a sign on it which read:**

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_**Science**_

_**Homeroom 7**_

**They stepped in through the door and there were teens everywhere, some where on the table, others were drawing on the white board. The boys on the table Sakura recognised as Naruto and Kiba, Naruto was really recognisable with his bright blonde hair and messy uniform. Kiba was a plain, looking kid who had brown hair and messy unifom. He also had drawings of red triangles on his cheeks. Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends, obviously Sasuke being his bestest. There was another kid on the table jumping up and down, he had brown hair and a perfectly clean uniform but his face was covered with a swirly orange mask. **

**I looked around and Hinata was sitting at a desk giggling at Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke was sitting on the desk infront of her, he looked really pissed off. I walked in and sat in the seat next to Hinata, Ino sat in the seat at the other side of me. "Oh my god, where have you guys been, its mayhem in here" said Hinata, suddenly getting serious. "Well, we..." Ino was interupted by Sasuke who suddenly put his hand on her mouth, he'd turned round and was now looking at the classroom door. There was a shadow at the door of two people who looked like they were talking. Sasuke jumped up and ran to the door, he locked it then looked at the class. "EVERYONE, SIT DOWN" he shouted at the class. They all got off the tables and cleaned the whiteboard and sat down. Sasuke looked round making sure everything was ok then unlocked the door. The door started to open and Sasuke ran to his seat. Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke and Kiba was next to Naruto.**

**A man with silver hair that stuck up at an awkward angle, he had a face mask on that covered up his mouth and nose. He was wearing a suit with his shirt untucked and his tie hanging loosely. "Hello, Im Kakashi Hatake but you all can call me Kakashi sensai" he said with what looked like a smile under his mask. He sat at the desk at the front of the room and rested his head on his palms. "Your a pretty boring class arn't you" he said looking around. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who slumped in his seat. **

**The class sat a watched Kakashi for a little while, he was looking back with a bored expression on his face. "Okey dokey, lets get this role call done with" he said looking down at a piece of paper. "Okey, Chouji"**

**Sir went through the role call really slowely as he was asking everyone to tell stuff about themselves, then it got to me. "Sakura Haruno?" I stood up and answered "Hai" then came the question. "Can you tell me about yourself"**

**"Hai, Im Sakura Haruno, Im 15, I like to sing and dance, I have lots of good friends..." I said looking down and smiling at Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. "Im not really good at school work but I love Music" I said smiling at Kakashi Sensai. He smiled back at me "Excellent, Please sit" I sat down and Hinata and Ino patted my back "Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata jumped up in surprise, not realising she was after me in role call. "Hai, Im Hinata Hyuga, Im 15, I love to sing, I also have lots of friends and Im good at school work" she said really quickly and sat down really fast. "Ummm... Ok, thank you Hinata" he said smiling but with an anime style sweatdrop. "Next, Deidara Ikeda"**

_**flashback**_

_"Ready or not here I come"_

_A little blonde boy opened his eyes and ran to a random place in the back garden. "Found you Sakura" he said to a pink haired girl who was hiding behind a bush "Oh Deidara" she said rather disappointed. Deidara ruffled her hair and smiled sweetly._

**Sakura gasped and turned round and standing up was a rather bored looking boy. He had blonde hair which was in a high ponytail and he had a long bang covering his left eye, he had one visible bright blue eye. He was wearing his tie loosely and his shirt untucked.**

**Sakura couldnt believe her eyes...**

** "**_**DEIDARA, IT COULDNT BE?"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 XD**_

_**I enjoyed writing it XD**_

_**Inspired by the song:**_

_**If I were a boy - Beyonce**_

**Two Friends...... Meet again**

**Sakura's POV**

_**I thought he went to Konoha with his parents., he'd grown so much and he looked really good. Why had he not contacted me? Whats he doing here?**_

**I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. But I guess he didnt even remember me. I rubbed the tear from my eye and listened to what he had to say.**

**"Im Deidara Ikeda, I like art and I guess some other stuff" he sat back down without another word. I looked back round and I wasnt the only one astonished, Hinata Kiba and Naruto realised who he was and Sasuke was too busy looking at someone else who was sitting near Deidara. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke all knew who Deidara was as we were all in the same class. But Deidara had to leave as his father got a new job in Konoha and had to move. About a few weeks after he left his house and school that Ino came. **

**The next class we had was english with Kurenai sensai. The 6 of us walked down there together, it took about 10 minutes to find the right class. We burst into the room, unfortunatly the rest of the class was already there. Everyone in the class was in our homeroom, even Deidara. We sat at the only available table which was infront of the table Deidara was sitting at. There were 6 other's on Deidara's table, there was a red headed boy with red eyes, a black haired boy with dark onyx eyes, a orange haired boy with many piercings, a blue haired girl with a giant flower in her hair and the boy from the table with the swirly orange mask. I couldnt help every so often glancing at Deidara.**

**Kuranai sensai was really nice, we did group activities about our friendship. 15 Minutes till class ends we have to make a presentation to everyone else. Im kinda hopeing that it will make Deidara notice me. The task was harder than we thought because we all had different idea's, Ino wanted to leade and so did Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata didnt say anything but we finally got something at the end, It was really short but I think Sensai will like it. **

**Kuranai sensai stopped the class and asked the 1st group to come up. The first group were all boys so they didnt get much work done. They said something about how girls were annoying and that they didnt need us. The next group was none other than Deidara's group, they walked to the front and lined themselves up and started. "Hi Im ****Pein ****Matsumot****o**** and Im the Akatsuki leader, we call ourselves Akatsuki as its our gang name" said the orange haired guy.**

**"Im Itachi Uchiha" said the black haired guy. We turned to look at Sasuke, who had his head in his hands, who's surname is Uchiha.**

**"Im Deidara Ikeda" said Deidara**

**"Im Sasori Suzuki" said the red head**

**"Im Konan Kimura" said the blue haired girl**

**"AAANNNNDDD IM TOBI UCHIHA" said the boy in the swirly mask, Sasuke slumped in his chair **

**"AND WERE THE AKATSUKI" they all shouted in unison**

**The Akatsuki all looked at Konan, who walked behind Pein and put her arms round his neck "Im Peins best friend and girlfriend" she said fluttering her eyelids, Pein just smiled up at her. They all then looked at Tobi, who walked over to Itachi and hugged him really hard almost choking him "Itachi's my cousin, so's Sasuke, HIIIIII SASUKE" he said waving at Sasuke who slumped further into his chair. Deidara walked over to Sasori and rested his elbow on his shoulder "Sasori's my best friend" he said flashing a smile and Sasori smiled a little too.**

**After Deidara said Sasori was his best friend my heart missed a beat. Hinata put her arm around my shoulder and Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke gave me a sypathetic look. Ino was confused, she shook her head and started smiling at the boys at the front.**

**"All together" said Pein**

**"We are" said Itachi **

**"BEST FRIENDS" they all shouted together. Kuranai sensai clapped hard as did everyone else, us six clapped slowely except Ino who just kept smiling **

**"HELLLOOOO, Im Gai sensai, your gym teacher" the whole class moaned. Gai sensai started us with a lap around the school field.**

_**This could be my chance, I just have to run past him and BOOM friends again**_

**Me, Ino and Hinata walked into the girls changing rooms and looked around, there were loads of lockers for our clothes. I went over to one locker and on it it said we needed 20p to open it. I put in 20p and it unlocked, I looked round at Ino who was fiddling with her pocket "Oh here it is" she said smiling and putting the 20p into the locker.**

**It didnt take us long to get changed as we were wearing our p.e kits under our uniforms. We went out to the field and the rest of the class were lined up on the track. Me, Ino and Hinata stood next to Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. I tried not to look at Deidara as if he did finally remember me I didnt want him thinking I was now a stalker. **

**Gai sensai blew his whistle and everyone sprinted off. After the huge crowd of us had split up into our separate running groups I decided to put my plan into action. I ran a little faster to try and separate from Ino and Hinata. Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke had already sprinted off past us. I ran faster and faster then ended up running past Naruto and Kiba. "Hey Sakura, whats the rush?" said Kiba as I ran past him. My legs were starting to hurt and so was my chest. I looked behind me and i'd noticed I had ran past half the class. Id ran past Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and lots of other random kids. I then looked ahead and those who were infront were Sasuke and the Akatsuki. I tried and tried but I couldnt even catch up to Sasuke. I slowed down to try get my breathe back but by the time I caught my breathe Sasuke and The Akatsuki had already went past the finish line. **

**I slowely went past the finish line and sat on the grass next to Sasuke. "Hey Sakura, is it me or did you get faster?". I laughed at Sasuke's comment and looked back at the track. Naruto, Kiba and some other boys passed the line. Naruto and Kiba collapsed next to me. I giggled at the two boys who were sprawled out over the grass.**

_**Maybe I shouldnt worry about Deidara. I have enough good friends as it is.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter XD**

**I updated this straight away as my Internet went down so I managed to catch up with all my stories.**

**Chapter 3 XD**

**Sakura's POV**

**It was the end of the school day and I was exhausted. Hinata asked me if I wanted to go round her's for a little while. I obviously said yes but Ino couldnt come as her mother wanted her home.**

**We slowely walked to her's and I started to text my mum. **

_Mum,_

_gone 2 Hina's,_

_b bk soon_

_luv ya xxx_

**I got an answer back from her really quickly saying ok. We got to Hinata's and her house is practically a mansion. Her father is the owner of the Hyuga corps which is a big company. I dont know what the company actually does but they get alot of money.**

**We knocked on her door and it was answered by her mother. Mrs Hyuga is really pretty and tall. She has long bluey black hair and violet eyes. She was like an older version of Hinata.**

**We went in through the door and ran to Hinata's bedroom. We started playing her Wii console.**

**It was about 6:00 and I thought maybe I should go home. I'd had dinner at the Hyuga's and it was lovely. Id played two hours of the Wii and now my wrist was hurting. So it seemed like a good idea to go.**

**I went downstairs into the living room where Mr and Mrs Hyuga were sitting watching The Simpsons with there younger daughter hanabi (**I dont know how 2 spell her name**). "Mr Hyuga...." I didnt finish my sentance as Mr Hyuga interupted me. "Take you home, sure I will Sakura" he said not taking his eyes off the tv. **

**"Bye Mr Hyuga" I said while waving at him in his car. I walked up the path and there was a car in the driveway. It was a silver people carrier and it looked really posh.**

**I put my key into the lock and opened my door. I put my bag on the floor and walked to the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door and walked straight to the fridge. I took out a can of Fanta and turned around. Sitting at the table was my mum and next to her was a women. She had long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Then I realised who it was, it was Mrs Ikeda. "Hello Sakura, long time no see" she said smiling. I stood astonished, it had been 8 years and Mrs Ikeda looked stunning still. I smiled at her and gave her a weak wave. "How have you been?" she said still smiling. I shrugged and my mum gave me a warning look. "Oh, I've been doing fine" I said smiling. "Oh thats good" she said taking a sip of coffee. "Oh, Deidara's in the front room" said my mum. I looked at my mum shocked, I was trying to grab his attention at school now he's at my house. Mum and Mrs Ikeda looked at eachother and giggled. **

**The giggling was interupted by someone coming into the kitchen. "Hey Sakura" It was Deidara. A shiver went up my spine as he said my name. I havent heard him say my name in years and it felt really nice. "Hi Deidara" I said giving him a weak smile. What I didnt realise was I was blushing but who wouldnt. Deidara looked really handsome. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and black sweatbands, normal boring clothes. Ive seen Naruto wear that outfit before but It suited Deidara perfectly.**

**"Sorry I didnt say anything at school, I didnt get a chance". I felt really relieved, he wasnt Ignoring me and he hadnt forgotten who I was after all. "Maybe you to should go and talk in the living room" said Mrs Ikeda cooing over this little scene. "Sure" I said grabbing Deidara's hand and slightly blushed. I pulled Deidara into the living room. I closed the door behind us and it was silent except for the sound of Hollyoaks on tv. We stood in the middle of the room looking at eachother. Deidara was the first to break the silence. "How've you been?"**

**"Really good, you?" I said hoping to find out why he came back. "Same". He was lying, I could tell. Whenever he lies he kicks imaginary things on the floor. "What happened?" I said grabbing Deidara by the arm and pulling him onto the sofa. "Well, 2 months ago my dad lost his job and decided to divorce my mum"**

**"Oh Dei, Im so sorry" I said sympathetically "Its no big deal, he was a lousy dad anyway" he said smiling. "Anyway......**

**"Dei we gotta go now" said Deidara's mum looking round the door at us. "Ok, i'll see you at school Sakura" he said getting up and walking out the living room door. I sat there for a moment listening to my mum and Dei's mum talking. "It was nice seeing you again" I heard my mum say. "Its ok, its a change from talking to Sasori's mum" said Mrs Ikeda "Hey!" shouted Deidara. I giggled and started to watch the last of hollyoaks.**

**"Hi, Ino?" I said picking up the phone**

**"Hey Sakura, how you been?"**

**"Good, really really good"**

**"Thats good *Giggling*"**

**"How about you?"**

**"Im alright, parents driving me up the wall"**

**"*Giggling*"**

**"Anyway, just wanted to call and see if you were ok, after all you were acting all sad at school today"**

**"Yeah, im ok now"**

**"Ok see ya"**

**"See ya Ino"**

**I didnt know how to end the chapter so I did a phone conversation between Sakura and Ino XD**

**Next Chapter soon**


End file.
